yugioh_clash_of_time_erasfandomcom-20200215-history
The Resistance
Everyone was seen in hospital pajamas as they’re all sleeping, esp Bohman who’s currently being fixed after having his remains were taken back with them. Serena Tsukino and Ash wake up first) Serena Tsukino: Ow~ I guess Shade never likes losing Ash: Yeah I'll say, hey Serena, where are we? (Serena Tsukino looks around, it appears they are in a hospital then the doors open it was a woman around her age she had green hair blue eyes and a admirals dress) ???: Serena you’re awake! I was so worried! (The mysterious girl hugs Serena Tsukino) Serena Tsukino: Stop hugging me! I don't even know who you are! Monica: Don't you remember me? I'm Monica, you know, from kindergarten. (Serena gasps as she remembers Monica, she hugs her childhood friend) Serena Tsukino: Monica! I’m so glad to see you, it’s been a really long time! Monica: Yes it has. Serena Tsukino: Hey, you wanna meet my friends and my boyfriend? Monica: You bet I want to. Ash: Reuniting with old friends, reminds me of my old ones. ???: It sure does. (Everyone sees a boy with brown hair, a blue shirt under a white coat, blue jean pants, black shoes, and he had dichromatic eyes) Yuya: Who are you? Zack: My Name is Zack, Zack Kendo, I was a soldier at Duel Academy (ARC-V), now I’m a general, But I guess Yuri and Celina never told you about me, more likely I don’t think anyone from Duel Academy (ARC-V) did. Yuya: I would like to know why. Zack: I’ll tell you my backstory, Jean-Michel Roget, Sanders, and The Doktor disposed of me, they said I was a failed experiment and too soft for war, I was recruited by the Sage of Time Koga, and was made into 1 of the top generals for Great Emperor Andy, and Grand Moff Enrique. Monica: But you’ll meet with those 2 and all of Team Justice International later, but for now, we’ll introduce you to the Sage of Time, and all the members of the Guardians of Space and Time, you’ll eventually meet the Pokémon Duel Monsters Resistance, Royal Guards, Zenovian Militia, Brigade Droids, and Haruno Clan. Ash: I’m sorry for what happened to you. Serena Tsukino: Me too. Zack: It’s okay everybody. Ash: Just don’t give up until it’s over. Serena Tsukino: Anyway Monica, we should have good times together. Monica: I bet that sounds awesome! (Then everyone else wakes up expect Bohman, who was still getting his repairs) Raye: Ah who's that? Monica: Admiral Monica, a pleasure to meet you, I'm a friend of Serena Tsukino from her childhood Raye: Oh really? I always thought Serena was a loner Serena Tsukino: HEY! (Then a man wearing a white and gold cloak with gears on his staff appeared out of nowhere) Koga: There will be no fighting here ladies! Serena and Raye (bows): Sorry sir (Everyone was spooked by the mysterious man expect Yusaku, Zack and Monica) Yusaku, Zack, and Monica: Master Koga! Joey: You know him? Yusaku: He took me in as his student after the lost incident. Zack: He’s the one who recruited me after I was disposed of all those years ago, which was many months before the Dimensional War. Monica: I joined him when I was in 1st grade. Koga: Yes I did, Come now your friends are waiting for you Yugi: Wait so we're not the only ones here, there are more!? Koga: Of course there is follow me (after everyone got back into their current attire, then they followed Koga) Koga: You’re family, friends, and everyone else from all 3 worlds are all in the main hall. (After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the main hall, Koga opens the door and there were lots and lots of familiar faces including a friend Yusaku was searching for) Ai: Playmaker! thank the maker! (Ai hugged Yusaku who had tears in his eyes) Yusaku: Ai but how!? I thought Koga: I brought him back Yusaku, not just him but the other Ignis, who all have human forms, and don't you worry about Lightning, some of the top scientists did some upgrades to his system and removed a virus from his programming Yusaku: So he was brainwashed? Koga: Indeed Yusaku (Yusaku then sees Skye with Miyu, both of them were having a nice chat, sitting on a couch in their beautiful barefeet) Yusaku: Skye! (Skye turns and sees Yusaku as she has a smile on her face) Skye: Yusaku! (Skye runs towards Yusaku as she gives him a hug) Skye: I missed you so much, come and meet my childhood friend Miyu Sugisaki, she just recently got out of the hospital. (Skye takes Yusaku to Miyu) Miyu: So you’re Yusaku, Skye told me about you, and that you were a victim of the lost incident like I am. Yusaku: Well it’s nice to meet you, I’m sorry for what Lightning did to you, Skye told me Lightning infected you, to prevent Aqua from teaming up with you. Serena Tsukino: hmm, I wonder if any of our friends are here, because I know my parents and my little brother are. Luna the cat: who knows Artemis: Maybe they’re somewhere here. Diana: Mom! Father (the Sailor Moon Cast see Diana, who comes over to greet them) Rini: Diana, you’re here as well? Diana: That‘s right, it’s good to see you all again. (Rini hugs her friend who was also from the future) Yugi: Man there are all kinds of new faces we've never seen Ash: Yeah the more merrier am I right? Pikachu: Pikachu! Aura: OH YUYA~ Yuya: Eek! (Aura Sentia went to tackle Yuya, But he stepped out of the way, making her tackle someone else) Aura: Oh Yuya, my darling, how I missed you my love. Julia: Aura you idiot, that’s not Yuya! (Aura opened her eyes, only to see that she tackled Vivian Wong, who looked angry) Vivian Wong (angry): LET GO OF ME YOU LITTLE TWERP!!! (Vivian Wong released herself from Aura’s grip, and used it to restrain her in an armbar, as Aura wails and agonizes in pain, next she gets beaten up, and trampled on, until a few medical droids came in, and took her away) Vivian Wong: I’m sorry you had to see that. Yuya: It’s fine, this happens every time she sees me. Vivian Wong: Well it’s best that she wakes up and sticks with the program, I Vivian Wong am the Asian Duel Monsters Champion, I’m also a model, a kung fu master, and an actress, I bet even the world famous actor Jean-Claude Magnum can crush her in a mere instant! (Jean-Claude Magnum walks over to Vivian Wong) Jean-Claude Magnum: I’m not that cruel Vivian, not even in all my ninja films. Misty Tredwell: I’ve seen a couple of your films, I hear you’re also a martial artist. Jean-Claude Magnum: Indeed I am miss, and you are? Misty Tredwell: I’m Misty Tredwell, I’m the #1 ranked supermodel. Kari: YUMA!!! Yuma: Oh shoot! (Yuma braces himself for another lecture, but to his surprise, Kari gives Yuma a big hug, and has a smile on her face, as she kicks off her shoes, leaving her in her beautiful barefeet) Kari: Yuma I’m so glad you’re okay! Yuma: Kari! I can‘t breathe... Kari (blushes): Oh I know you can break free from my grip little brother, I love you so very much, and yet you fight it, I’m sorry for how I was to you back then, your dueling is what helped saved us all, it’s official, I promise to be way more nicer and kinder to you than I was before, and a way better sister to you, starting now, oh I’m gonna toy with your emotions! (Kari licked Yuma’s ear, and kissed him on the lips) Yuma: Wow I guess my sister is being nice to me. Tori: Who knew? Rio: I’ll say. (Kazuma, Mira, and Haru all smile as they see Kari show her love to Yuma) Kazuma: It’s nice of our daughter to show her love to our son. Mira: You said it honey. Haru: Its about time, (Ash looked around and saw his mom with his boss Lusamine, and he saw his friends Gary, Leaf, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, and Mallow having their own conversation) Ash: Everyone! (All of Ash’s former traveling companions, esp his mother Delia, and his boss Lusamine all looked and smiled) Delia, Lusamine, and Ash‘s companions: ASH!!! (They all gave Ash a hug) Gary: Long time no see Ashy boy, I’m a top researcher now. Leaf: It’s been way too long Ash, I haven’t seen you since way before we started our journey. Misty: Nice to see you again, I’m an undefeated Gym Leader now. Brock: I’m now a Top Breeder, and a Pokémon Doctor. Tracey: Your Pokémon have all been doing fine while you were in Alola. May: I’m now the #1 ranked top coordinator and contest star. Max: I’ve been a trainer a while after we last saw each other in Terracotta Town. Dawn: Like May, I’m also the #1 ranked top coordinator and contest star. Iris: I see you matured a whole lot since I last saw you, I’m not only a Dragon Master, but I’m also a regional champion now. Cilan: Since I last saw you, I traveled through Johto and Kalos, also I’m a S-Class Connoisseur now. Clemont: My inventions have improved a whole lot since I last saw you. Bonnie: I’ve been training with Clemont since I last saw you. Serena: Since you know I’m the Kalos Queen, here’s something else, like May and Dawn, I’m also the #1 ranked top coordinator and contest star. Lana: I was searching for Manaphy with my dad, until this bright light appeared. Kiawe: I was training with Olivia to be an Island Kahuna, until this bright light appeared. Lillie: Me, my brother, and my mother were searching for my father. Sophocles: I had just arrived at Mossdeep City with my cousin. Mallow: I was making the family restaurant a place for where people and Pokémon will eat. Delia: I’m so glad you’re okay! Lusamine: I never thought that light would hit us. Ash: I had just returned from Kanto, I caught all the Pokémon, every Gender Difference, Alternate Form, Mega Evolution, Primal Reversion, and Alolan Form, won all 7 Pokémon League Tournaments, all 7 Pokémon League Championship Tournaments, disbanded every evil organization, won every grand festival, every battle frontier, I’m the Grand Duke at the Battle Chateau, and I never lost at anything in my life. (Cynthia is seen passing by, then Brock runs up to her) Brock: My sweetheart, it’s been a long time, this is destiny... (Before Brock could finish, Verity kicked Brock in the leg) Brock: Ow! My leg! Verity (angry): GOOD!!! BECAUSE THAT’S MY MOM YOU’RE FLIRTING WITH YOU STINKING PERVERT!!! (Verity went to sit down on a couch, as Cynthia joined her) Cynthia (smiles): Are you calm yet Verity? Verity (smiles): Yeah, I’m sorry mom, I just hated how he was acting around you. (Cynthia kicked off her sandals, and Verity kicked off her shoes, leaving them in their beautiful barefeet, then Verity let her hair down, then they layed back on opposite sides of the couch) Cynthia: Verity, place your feet up, I’m giving you a nice relaxing foot massage, as long as you give me one too. (Both Cynthia and Verity placed their feet on each other, then they both gave each other a nice relaxing foot massage, we see Elesa and Skyla having their own conversation) Elesa (smiles): It’s great to be together like this Skyla, since I‘ve been a very busy gym leader and supermodel, it’s great too be here with you. Skyla (smiles): You said it Elesa, I have all my fans in Mistralton City, just as how every girl in Nimbasa City all loves you! (Both Elesa and Skyla share a laugh, then we see Malva and Diantha together) Malva: Working for you is way more fun than working for Lysandre, still its kind of funny, a news reporter working for a movie star. Diantha: Yes, that’s funny, I’m glad to have you by my side since you betrayed Lysandre, we make a great pair of women, even for a team. (Both Malva and Diantha share a friendly laugh as they see Risa passing by) Malva and Diantha: You look like a Star athlete. Risa (smiles): I am, but I can’t run unless I’m barefoot, the shoes I have on aren’t meant for running. Rowena: I see, well I’m a journalist who once worked as a spy undercover, investigating the evil Grings Kodai, then came my time to reveal my true identity when I helped my partner out, same with Ash and Dawn. Lizabeth: I helped Ash and May out even when they became the King and Queen of the sea. Risa (smiles): That’s nice, and speaking of being barefoot, I think I gotta let my feet get some air. (Risa kicks off her shoes and takes off her socks, leaving her in her beautiful sexy barefeet) Risa (smiles): Ah, I feel much better, I thank Ash Ketchum (M20) for giving me the courage to run again, since I couldn’t run in the shoes I had on, I chose to run in my beautiful barefeet. (We see Leo Akaba having a conversation with Chancellor Sheppard, Principal MacKenzie, and Kagemaru) Chancellor Sheppard: So you’re the head of your own Duel Academy? Leo Akaba: That‘s right, and everyone addressed me as the Professor. Chancellor: Not bad, I’m the chancellor at my own Duel Academy. Principal MacKenzie: I’m the principal of the American Duel Academy. Kagemaru: I used to be the chairman at the Japanese Duel Academy, now I’m the superintendent, I was also the leader of the 7 Shadow Riders, Sartorious aids me now. Sartorious: It’s true, I used to be a fortune teller, until The D came to me, that was when the Light of Destruction consumed me, and formed the Society of Light, until Jaden freed me. Leo Akaba: I believe this is the beginning of a wonderful friendship, and speaking of Jaden, Yuri and Celina have been huge fans of him. (Leo Akaba shares a friendly laugh with Chancellor Sheppard, Principal MacKenzie, and Kagemaru, as we see Joey with his beautiful girlfriend Mai, and his beautiful little sister Serenity) Joey: Mai, Serenity, it’s so good to see you 2! Mai: It’s good to see you too Joey, I haven’t seen you since we defeated Dartz. Serenity: It’s great to see you too big brother, haven’t seen you since you got back from Egypt. (We see Atem with Dartz) Dartz: Not to worry Pharaoh, I’m now your ally, not enemy, I know you’re greatest enemy is Bandit Bakura, the one who revived Zorc, and you destroyed him, by summoning Holactie the Creator of Light. Atem: I’m glad you’re no longer my enemy since I freed you from the orichalcos, and when my Egyptian Gods defeated your Great Leviathan. (Next we see Seto Kaiba and Declan Akaba having their own conversation) Seto Kaiba: So you became the CEO of your own company after your father vanished huh? Declan: That’s right, we weren’t on good terms at 1st, but after Z-ARC was defeated, we managed to work things out. Seto Kaiba: At least your father had a change of heart, my stepfather however, he didn’t, he was much different from him. Declan: Really? Was he some kind of a criminal? Seto Kaiba: Criminal? Worse than that. He was a terrorist, a ruthless and heartless tyrant, and a worthless and relentless snake! Declan: At least he was nothing like my father. (We see the 6 Legends and their girlfriends having their own conversations) Yugi: It’s so great to be together like this with everyone, you guys already know me as the King of Games. Téa: I’m so glad you’re okay Yugi, and it‘s so nice to meet all of you, Yugi and I are childhood friends, and I’m a professional dancer. Jaden: I’m a graduate at Duel Academy, a reincarnation of the Supreme King, and a Pro League Champion, I defeated my mentor Koyo Hibiki, who woke up from a coma, when he was in a coma, The D took over. Alexis: I’m also a graduate at Duel Academy, during my years there, everyone called me the queen of Obelisk Blue, now I’m a teacher. Yusei: A teacher? Great job! I’m the Satellite Shooting Star, and the Emperor of Turbo Dueling, I had won 4 tournaments a few years after I vanished. Akiza: I used to be a member of the Arcadia Movement, during my time there, I was the Black Rose, which was my dark path, thanks to Sayer, until Yusei freed me from my dark path, thanks to Yusei, Sayer is in the facility, and Misty Tredwell and I are on good terms, now I’m a doctor. Yuma: I’m the champion of the World Duel Carnival, and the hero of the Interdimensional War, before I met Astral, I never won a duel in my life, I always ask myself “how did I even survive out there” then Astral changed all that, I helped him gather all 100 number cards, all their Chaos and Shining forms, esp all forms of Utopia, which he currently has in his deck now, he made me a far better duelist, I stopped a big threat in Astral World, saved the Duel Team Carnival from Master Evil, who’s now in jail, and became a Pro League Champion. Tori: Yuma and I have also known each other since childhood, Rio and I love to mess with him, I’m the Vice-President of the Student Council, while Rio is the Student Council President. Yuya: I’m the champion of the ARC LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIPS, and the Friendship Cup, I stopped the invasion at Heartland City (ARC-V), and I’m the hero of the Dimensional War, I became a Pro League Champion sometime after I defeated Declan, and became a Dueltainment Superstar after I beat my own father, I saved everyone from a meteor, and disappeared into the future after I obtained Genesis Omega Dragon. Zuzu: Like Téa and Tori, Yuya and I have also been friends since childhood, after he disappeared into the future, my only source of entertainment was his dad, who’s been training me, which paid off when I won next years ARC LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIPS by defeating Julia and Aura. Yusaku: In Link VRAINS, I’m known as Playmaker, I’m a duel champion, I saved Link VRAINS, humanity, and SOL Technologies. Skye: In Link VRAINS, I’m currently known as Blue Maiden, I used to be a Celebrity Duelist known as Blue Angel, then I was Blue Gal, an avatar I used when I went on missions with my supporter Ghost Gal. (The Dimensional Counterparts, as ghosts, were all seen having their own conversations too) Yuri: During my time at Duel Academy (ARC-V), I was cruel and sadistic, also I was feared by everyone at Duel Academy (ARC-V), Celina was the only one who wasn’t scared of me. Celina: Unlike Yuri, I was never a soldier, I was a prisoner, until I met Yuya and Zuzu. Yugo: I might’ve not won the Friendship Cup, but I was able to repair my duel runner that Rin destroyed when she was brainwashed. Rin: Yugo and I are childhood friends, though he could never defeat me in a duel, after the war, I’ve been having nightmares about parasites controlling Fusion Monsters, thanks to Yuya, my fears of Fusion summoning are gone. Yuto: I’ve been inside of Yuya the longest, since our arrival in Heartland City (ARC-V), we developed a bond. Lulu: I’m the sweetest girl of Heartland City (ARC-V), Yuya also helped me conquer my fears of Fusion summoning. (We see the cast of Sailor Moon having their conversation) Serena Tsukino: Man this place has all kinds of wonderful people Amy: Yeah, I was surprised when we learned there‘s more worlds beyond even ours Mina: Yeah, after all I kinda like these people, some of them seem very nice Artemis: Yes indeed Mina, we can learn a lot from this duel monsters and Pokémon resistance Rini: Yeah, I’m gonna play and play with little Luna and her friends bye! Serena Tsukino: Just be careful! Rini: I will! Raye: You have a way with kids Serena Serena Tsukino: Yeah I do Lita: I’m surprised you‘re not having your arguments at this moment Raye: Well once we beat Shade, I think Serena and I will go back at it I guess Darien: Well who knows what will happen, but we can do together as a team Serena Tsukino: You said it sugar dumpling (The outer Sailor Scouts appeared before them, with the Sailor Starlights) Amara: How’s it going everyone? Michelle: Its nice to see you all again. Trista: We haven’t been together like this since we defeated Chaos. Hotaru: Hiya Rini. Rini: Hiya Hotaru. (Then the Sailor Starlights came in with Princess Kakyuu, Chibi Chibi, and the other Sailor Guardians) Seiya: Nice to see you again Serena. Taiki: Hiya everybody. Yaten: Good to see you. Princess Kakyuu: I’m glad to see you guys again. Chibi Chibi: Me too. Other Sailor Guardians: YO!!! Sailor Galaxia: Serena Tsukino, also known as Sailor Moon, it’s so great to see you again, since you freed me from Chaos, we’re friends for life. (To prove her point, Sailor Galaxia went to her knees and bowed to prove her point) Serena Tsukino: Okay, I think that will be enough bowing Sailor Galaxia Sailor Galaxia: Oh of course, after all we're friends now Monica: Wow you’re friends with everybody Serena, you must be very popular Serena Tsukino: You could say that, I’ve met everyone during my time as Sailor Moon since I fought Jadeite. Monica: Jadeite? Serena Tsukino: Amy, Raye and Darien know what I’m talking about. Darien: Well in the past, Jadeite used to be one of my royal Knights, until Queen Beryl killed them, and revived them as her servants Monica: Wait your knights, are you saying you were a prince a long time ago? Serena Tsukino: Yes, Darien is the reincarnation of Prince Endymion, Monica, and I'm also a reincarnation of Princess Serenity Monica (gasps): Your majesties. (Monica then bows to Serena Tsukino and her boyfriend Darien, while the others just giggle at her reaction, Koga saw everyone, then he banged his staff on the ground to get their attention) Koga: Thank you all for coming now to the Guardians of Space and Time Headquarters (Yusaku, Zack, and Monica go to Koga's sides as Koga addresses the Guardians of Space and Time Headquarters) Koga: As you know we are facing a great danger, so most of the former members are no longer here, or have turned into our enemies, and now we seek your help to bring peace back to this world, Six Shadows, and the inquisitors Yugi: Inquisitors and Six Shadows? Yusaku: They are Shade's minions who follow Shade Monica: We’re hoping with your help, we can bring most of our allies back who Shade took from us when he turned them against us. (Monica presses a button on the display table as it displays the Six Shadows and the Inquisitors, the first Image shows ???) Monica: This is Jango, he’s Shade’s trusted warrior who uses a Fire Attribute Deck. (Next shows ???) Monica: This is Lyle, the Grand Admiral, trusted ally of Shade, his loyalty to him gives him honor and respect, he uses an Earth Attribute Deck. (Next shows ???) Monica: This is Sobek, a General who’s prepared for every strategy, there’s no strategy he hasn’t encountered, he uses a Wind Attribute Deck. (Next shows ???) Monica: This is Krell, a seafarer who’s a lot powerful at sea, he uses a Water Attribute Deck. (Next shows ???) Monica: This is Taluya, she might look beautiful, but behind that makeup, she’s really ugly, she uses a Light Attribute Deck. (Last shows the Shadow Realm Emperor) Monica: Last, well some of you encountered him, this is Shade, the Shadow Realm Emperor, whenever he loses a duel, he blames those around him, yes he does hate losing, he uses a Dark Attribute Deck. (Then images show Primus and the other Inquisitor's as Yusaku takes over) Yusaku: This is Primus, leader of Shade's Inquisitor squad, they hunt down Guardians of Space and Time like a game, we don't know what kind of weapon Primus uses, but I'm sure it isn't good (Yusaku shows images of two women in black dresses) Yusaku: These women are called 13th Sister and 21st Sister, skilled and Elite members of the Inquisitors, they use duel disks, 13th Sister's main ace is called Chaos-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and 21st Sister's main monster is called Quantum Nexus Dragon (Then Yusaku shows images of 1st Brother and another Inquisitor who had a different appearance then him) Yusaku: You've met the 1st Brother, but you haven't met his teammate, his name is 6th Brother, they are skilled and trained in many arts, including combat, they use Pokémon, 1st Brother's main Pokémon is a Lucario, and 6th Brother's main Pokémon is a Bisharp Zack: To think these Inquisitors can duel and use Pokémon Ash: Then we have to be careful. Serena Tsukino: They can probably be a much bigger threat than any enemy I fought since I fought Jadeite. Raye: I agree, and I promise to be more nicer and sweeter to you, as long as you promise to mature. Serena Tsukino: Alright I promise, as long as you go easy on me, and we never argue with each other again. Raye: Deal! (Serena and Raye shake hands to shake this deal, then they give each other a hug and kiss, which surprised Darien, Amy, Lita, and Mina, then a Shadow Probe Droid flys into the room and displays Shade's hologram with Primus, Giovanni and Chaos by his sides) Koga: Shade! Shade: Nice to know that everyone in the room is greeting me with their presence Amy: Enough! What do you want Shade? Shade: After being humiliated by Bohman, I somehow managed calm down for now, and I wish to give you a warning, listen well all of you Zack: This outta be good Shade: In just a mere 9 days, my forces will use the ships cannon and blast the worlds you love to pieces Monica: N-Nine days!? Yusaku: You can't do that! Ai: Yeah! you cannot destroy a world because your mommy didn't read a bed time story Shade: My mother loved my older brothers and older sisters better, I was the youngest, everyone in my family hated me, Luckily I am generous, I'll give you chance to prepare for the upcoming battle Koga: We will be ready, for the battle to come Shade: Hope to see you again soon, Time Sage (The hologram turns off as the Probe Droid flys, Koga now had a serious face as he looked to everyone then he turned to Yusaku and Monica) Koga: It's getting worse by the minute Monica, Zack, Yusaku take everyone to the training room at once Yusaku: Yes master Monica: You got it, follow us everybody! Koga: Hold on! before you head off, I got lots of things for you, for every trainer, I give you every Pokémon, Gender Difference, Alternate Form, Mega Evolution, Primal Reversion, Alolan Form, etc, etc and etc... (Koga uses his Scepter of Time to give every trainer all of that) Koga: For every duelist, I give you all every duel monster card ever made, also new modified duel disk, new modified duel runners, and new modified duel boards. (Koga uses his Scepter of Time to give every duelist all of that) Koga: Also for Tuxedo Mask and every Sailor Guardian, I give you all every Superpower in Fictional History, every powerful weapon, and everything else. (Koga uses his Scepter of Time to give Tuxedo Mask and all the Sailor Guardians all of that) Koga: Now with everything I gave you, plus with everything you guys already have, you can’t lose, now head to the training room, train as hard, and make me proud by winning this war! Everyone: YES SIR!!! Koga: All Non Trainers, Non Duelists, and others will stay here at HQ and provide support. Wicke: Yes sir Noro: Understood Professor Burnet: Can I sit this war out? I’m pregnant here. Koga: Yes, you can provide support Professor Burnet. Mimo: Harper and Sarah, let’s play a game of go fish. Harper and Sarah: Yay! Go fish! Lana: Just make sure they stay out of trouble. Lana’s mother: Not to worry Lana, Rango, Sima, your father, and I will watch them. Rango: Yeah, Mimo will take care of them Sima: You Guys go and have fun out there. Lana’s father: Go out and kick some butt! Abe: Mallow, you take care of yourself, your older brother Ulu and I will take care of your mother, who was just brought back to life. Kiawe: Now that you mention it, my grandfather was brought back to life as well. Hapu: Hey my grandfather was brought back to life too. Koga: Shade has brought everyone you cared about back to life to give us a chance, it’s a war, he’ll need all the help he can get, the same for us. Everyone: Understood! (All trainers, duelists, and Sailor Guardians, plus Tuxedo Mask exited the main hall, and followed Yusaku, General Zack Kendo, and Admiral Monica to the training room, while the non trainers, non duelists, and others stayed in the main hall, they watched until they were out of sight) Mina Simmington: I wish them good luck in this war Risa Hayami: Same here, good luck CEO Zaizen, if you survive, I’ll give you a big hug and big kiss! Sammy Tsukino: Is this how you get yourself a boyfriend? (Hayami’s face turned red) Daisy, Violet, and Lily: We’ll take that as a yes. (Everyone all nodded in agreement)